I Thought It Was Funny
by TeamHarry95
Summary: One-shot surrounding Stiles and Derek just being themselves and getting all up in each others' faces. Little hints of friendship, NOT slash! Post "Wolf's bane", the scene where Danny comes to Stiles' house. Rated only for mild language. Enjoy!


One-shot surrounding Stiles and Derek just being themselves and getting all up in each others faces. Little hints of friendship, NOT slash! Post "Wolf's bane", the scene where Danny comes to Stiles' house. (What a great episode, eh?) Rated K+ only for mild language. Hope you enjoy, and please review, thanks! J

A/N(s) -

1) Please disregard any grammatical errors, as I wrote this in about an hour at 2 in the morning.

2) Hoorah for my first published Fanfic! Despite the thirteen or fourteen I've written in notebooks…I was too lazy too make an account and type 'em all up until now, hehe

3) Please check out my older sister's account - HeroesLover77 - she's a great writer and we collaborated on a few stories...If you like my style, you'll love hers!

4) Reviews give me more incentive to come up with other bromantic ideas for fics, so you guys know what to do (;

Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, blah blah blah I think you know the rest.

I Though It Was Funny

"What the **hell** was that all about?" Derek seethed in a whisper, as Stiles closed his bedroom door.

Danny had just left, after a longing, but quick, glance back at the shirtless man-boy that stood before him and Stiles.

"You know what? Let's just focus on our immediate problem here, and get past the little things that don't really matter in the long run…" Stiles tried, shrinking back towards his computer at the look on the older guy's face. Derek took slow, intimidating steps towards the boy. "If the reason he kept looking at me is more than just curiosity…you're dead."

Grabbing a pillow off his bed and holding it out at arm's length for protection, Stiles suddenly felt a lot more confident. "Now, now, Miguel, there's nothing wrong with being admired by a member of the same sex. I get that all the time! Don't **you** find me attractive?" he smirked but continued to back away from the threat. Derek did not appear amused. Instead he bared his teeth and growled, in a very werewolf-ish way.

"I'll take that as a 'no'…" Sarcasm was just what Stiles Stilinkski naturally resorted to in awkward situations.

…Or any situation.

Unable to see the obstacles behind him, he tripped over his swivel chair and toppled over. He scrambled to his feet only to have Derek grab the collar of his shirt and practically carry him to the wall, which he was promptly shoved up against; his toes barely touched the floor. The smirk faded from his face and was replaced with widened eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

"Ok. Let's just both take a deep breath here. I'm sorry I called you Miguel…" Derek tightened his already good grip on the collar. Stiles spoke a little faster and higher-pitched. "Look, we got what we needed, right? I mean, tracing the message was a really important part of this and I know neither of us, nor Scott, could've figured that out without Danny's help. And he's gone now, okay? It was all a harmless, funny, little scheme so we could move forward in this friggin' operation…" Stiles pleaded. Derek tilted his head to the left. "Funny? Yeah. I bet it was absolutely hilarious for you." He banged Stiles head against the wall.

"Arggghh! Hey, hey, calm down." Derek pushed a little higher so that Stiles was really struggling to touch the ground. "What was I supposed to do? I can't help the fact that my very tech-savvy chemistry partner just happens to be gay, and have the hots for you, or that you decided to kick it at my place for a bit, wearing clothes covered in blood, I might add, OR that your freakishly large frame doesn't fit into any of my shirts! You should be proud that Danny thought you were attractive! Well, attractive enough to help us out, at least. You're doing your part any way you can." Stiles smiled and patted him on the shoulder, seemingly happy with the way he handled that.

Derek looked at him, apparently deep in thought. "You know what? I think I see your logic there."

"Really?" The teen asked incredulously, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No." Derek pulled Stiles' collar, with barely any force, dragging him to the ground. Stiles flipped over frantically so he could clearly see Derek, in case of an attack or something.

The dark haired man kneeled down beside Stiles, and whispered, "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll tell your Dad you've been hiding an alleged murderer in your bedroom. Just think how much fun it will be; you, grounded for a month or two, and me, able to pop into your room any time I want and scare the shit out of you, any time I feel it's necessary. …I'm looking forward to it already."

Stiles gulped and stared at the ceiling, truly horrified at the thought of entering his dark room everyday and flicking the light on to reveal the always angry, always accusing eyes and form of Derek Hale. He shivered. "I'm sorry, alright? It won't happen again. Nothing remotely funny will ever happen, as long as you're staying here."

Derek stood up, increasing the height variation and intimidation level, and replied, "Good."

"By the way," Stiles didn't really know why he was pushing his luck, it was just his personality. "when are you gonna get out of my house?"

The werewolf stared with his piercing eyes and angry eyebrows. It was so frightening that Stiles had to actually close his eyes. "Oh my God, I cannot believe I just said that…please don't kill me." Then Derek did something not even the ever spontaneous Stiles could have predicted. His lips broke into a miniscule grin and he held out his hand to the kid on the floor. Stiles dropped his jaw stupidly, then shut it and accepted the werewolf's hand. He jumped up and brushed himself off. As much as Derek was constantly threatening, Stiles held a certain level of respect for him. Taking another look at the massive pile of muscles standing before him, though, he had no idea why.

"Thanks…" Stiles said cautiously. "even though you were the one to knock me down there in the first place." he tacked on as an afterthought, then shrugged. "Didn't pin you as the quickly forgiving type…"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're not forgiven, idiot, I wanted to thank you. For being so devoted to helping Scott control himself, and for figuring out even more about the hell werewolves cause, and have to go through themselves."

"Oh…" Stiles raised his voice as well as his eyebrows. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. "well, you know. It's pretty interesting stuff, compared to the schoolwork I really should be doing. Plus, I kinda don't want Scott to kill me, so…" he shrugged.

Derek, quickly changing the atmosphere, gave Stiles a death glare. Stiles had no friggin' clue why. He raised his arms innocently, as if he were about to be arrested. "Ok, ok, I'll just accept the gratitude and we'll leave it at that!"

A tense silence followed, then Derek sat down on a chair in the corner. "It's kind of…nice, to have a human know about what I am and not run away screaming, fearing his life."

"Oh, I totally get what you mean." Stiles sat down on his bed. Derek flashed a pair of blue-grey doubtful and warning eyes. Stiles continued, "I basically have the same problem, only for** me**, people simply ignore me, fearing their social lives." He snorted. "We're not so different, you and I."

Derek chucked a book at Stiles' head.

"Dude!" The teenager fell back on his bed, complaining and rubbing his forehead. "That was hard-cover-"

"Shut the hell up and get back to researching."


End file.
